


VID: Timber

by se42



Category: The Lizzie Borden Chronicles
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be the one you won't forget."</p>
<p>Lizzie Borden Took an Ax (2014) and The Lizzie Borden Chronicles (2015) thru ep 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Timber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



> Music is "Timber" by Ke$ha (solo remix version). Premiered at VividCon 2015 Club Vivid.

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/804847.html) //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/7035.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/5rJQufO-2o8) //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/126187654499/new-vid-from-me-for-club-vivid-2015-wheee-source)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped file):

[WMV (23 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/lizzieborden-timber.zip)

[AVI (50 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/lizzieborden-timber2.zip)


End file.
